


A Game That Works

by illusion_flight



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:59:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusion_flight/pseuds/illusion_flight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A proper date. Reita wonders if he ever gets to know what it is like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game That Works

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: R
> 
> Originally written on March 3rd, 2010.

Reita sits with his back to the door of the café, and every time someone enters the place he turns around to check who that is. Simultaneously, his eyes flicker to his wrist watch only to find out that he really came to their arranged meeting point 45 minutes sooner, and that a person he awaits is still not late. He orders Presso Picollo and leans into a comfortable cushion. He can´t really remember how long it has been since his, no, _their_ , last date. A proper date that is. Somehow Reita doesn´t think that ordering take away Thai food, lounging on someone´s couch with a beer in his hand and trying to resist the smokes lying on the coffee table on a finally-free Sunday evening is considered one. Reita doesn´t want to complain though; they are too busy, they are too tired, he knows. It´s just this little voice in the back of his head that makes him a bit more excited about the today´s deal. He can feel goose bumps on his neck now - the door´s opened again, and not-yet-quite-spring air beats its way to the exposed skin right above a collar of his jacket. This time Reita cannot be bothered to turn around though, he just goes on sipping his Iced Gingerbread Latte and thinks he should experiment with these things more often because this is not half as bad as the name itself sounds.

 

Suddenly, he hears shuffling of a pair of shoes next to him and someone slides right into a chair opposite of his smoothly. With one long theatrical movement of his hand Aoi manages to run his fingers through his hair free of any hair products and takes his sunglasses off. Reita thinks he looks good. More than that.

“Can I buy you a coffee?”

Reita snickers at this offer that sounds so innocent, like they are first timers or something, but Aoi goes on in his little speech: “I couldn´t not to notice you were sitting here all alone, so I thought you might use some company.” His voice is light.

“How are you?” Reita replies with a question instead. He is amused. “I came just a bit earlier, I finished the recording sooner and I thought I would just wait for you.” Reita also explains, leaving out how impatient he felt while waiting for him.

Aoi frowns a little, a wrinkle between his eyes is barely visible, still, it makes Reita want to reach out and smooth it with his index finger.

“Do we know each other? I don´t think I have ever met you before.”

Reita opens his mouth but his voice won´t come out. Just what the hell, Aoi? Now? Today? Really? But Reita laughs aloud in the end because he knows his man and his jokes, even those bad ones. And he wants to enjoy their date; he decides to play along whatever Aoi is playing, maybe he could even tease that idiot a bit himself for once.

“Oh, haven´t you?” Reita can´t help it but to chuckle once more. This is just ridiculous. In a twisted way; in a good way. He continues. “Then I am sorry, but I am waiting for someone now. I must have mistaken you for them.”

Reita looks at his wrist watch again as if he only wanted to vindicate his words, and it is 3 minutes after 5 pm, and he realizes Aoi arrived exactly on time. Reita feels butterflies in his stomach and he wonders how old the fuck he is - 5 or what? But Aoi on time is an unusual image, and it turns Reita into strangely agitated state. He can hear clicking of a lighter cap and smell menthol in the air and the smoke gets into his eyes for a second, so he blinks twice or trice before he focuses back on the man in front of him. Aoi inhales and speaks up.

“I think they won´t be coming, so instead you should have another cup of something fancy. On me.”

Reita almost bursts into laughter this time because if Aoi wants to pretend he is someone he is not, it´s ok with him, but to go all the way to acting it out like this is something completely different. Mie accent´s been always weird. Especially, when Aoi is the one speaking it. Reita finds it almost vulgar, but he would never tell Aoi in his life; because actually it arouses him. And this is not really time for that, or is it? Aoi accompanies his words by a wild eyebrow wiggle too however, and Reita is not sure about anything anymore. But the gesture is finally something he recognizes very well; nevertheless, he shoves his left hand into a pocket on his trousers and starts to play with the keys from his bike nervously; he nods.

“So will you tell me your name at least?”

 

Reita tries to be nonchalant and think of something that he could use to make his own “role” up. He shall make it good too; he thinks that even though this is not what he imagined their date would be like, it is not bad either. He gets treated, and even though he is not really a type that likes surprises he just can´t care less today. So much for his adventurous spirit. But it is him, and it´s Aoi, after all, and there is nothing that could go wrong on a day like this unless the other man gets angry because of something stupid like he sometimes likes to do. But then Reita has a cure for that kind of situations; he´s been always good at distracting people´s minds and he discovered the power of his backpats on Aoi long time ago.

 

“My name is _A_.,” Aoi answers his question finally and Reita realizes that he must seem really stupid to the people sitting around because all he does is laughing inappropriately and loudly. He contemplates he is probably not used to sitting in cafés like this. But Aoi´s accent´s drawl combined with his new nickname deserves only one reaction.

As Reita tries to catch his breath, he stretches his hand across the table and waits for _A_. to shake it. “Nice to meet you, _A_. My name is Akira and I´ll have Iced Caffe Americano.” A. grins and indicates for a waitress to come over with his head. “Right away.”

Then _A_. tells Akira a story of his rising surfing career and how he will have to leave Tokyo soon because the surfing season is nearing (well, not really but he wants to start practicing as soon as possible). He still needs to get _some stuff_ done before he leaves for Mie though (Reita´s jaw starts hurting from smiling too much). _A_. speaks about some contests down in Okinawa and in Shonan (Kanagawa) specifically, to which Akira reacts enthusiastically; Shonan is his hometown after all. _A_. says he should come to see him surfing then. By all means. But Akira doesn´t know whether he won´t be a little bit too busy, though it´s only an hour-long drive, so maybe he could manage. Actually, he is more than interested in seeing the man surfing. Yes, at this point Akira wishes to see this man topless and yes, Akira knows that it is superficial, but this _A_. guy looks damn hot even with his clothes on and Akira himself is only a simple man, anyway. The waitress brings their third order.

 

Suddenly, Reita realizes it´s been a long long time since he had so much fun. Aoi´s face is bright and animated when he speaks. Reita wonders how come he never noticed this kind of creativity in him, well, he guesses all the effort goes to music writing. Reita almost believes everything they say, and their talk gets even more heated when Reita reveals that except being a music shop keeper Akira is a keen motorbike rider. _A_. lists all the motorbikes he has ever had in a tone that would make less-manly men than Akira jealous, but Akira manages to shine through with all his knowledge about the topic. All these things that they have already known about each other are all of a sudden way more interesting. And so when _A_. invites Akira to a nearby pub for a few drinks where they could continue he almost agrees. But Reita doesn´t drink (anything except beer), so does not Akira. Some things will never change no matter what they play at. _A_. face looks disappointed, but he pulls an ace out of his sleeve quickly; he owns a collection of old surfboards and would Akira want to see them by any chance?

Reita chokes on a piece of a cake he is chewing. Can he be even more obvious? And cheesy for that matter? Secretly, Reita likes cheesy when it comes to Aoi though. But this is as if Aoi wanted Reita to cheat on him with _A_.. Akira raises his eyebrow. The thought keys him up like nothing. Maybe he should feel ashamed, but he isn´t really.

“The surfboards, you say.”

Reita can´t recall whether he´s seen more than one board in Aoi´s apartment, and his curiosity rises. “Okay, but I don´t know where you live and I am here on my bike.” A. snorts.

“Good, I´ll give you directions and you can give me a ride.”

Reita manages to curse so Aoi doesn´t hear him only with difficulty. Damn that accent.

 

The ride is short and Akira feels good, picking this good-looking guy up on a free night; what could he possibly want more? He keeps grinning underneath his helmet and he is actually thankful for this kind of a cover-up. It´s not like Aoi needs more ego-boost than he already gets from his fans.

“Oh, I feel like I have been here before,” Akira remarks teasingly as he enters _A_.´s flat. He can see Aoi´s shoulders shaking with laughter; Reita puts a good point down into his virtual table of the scored points of the evening, and then adds quickly: “But it must be only deja-vú.”

Reita wonders if maybe Aoi planned this all after all. He follows _A_. in his steps, they head into Aoi´s bedroom now. Reita is shocked when he sees about 15 surf boards lined against the walls.

“How did you….?” Reita gaps and for a second he forgets about their game. “Wow.”

“I told you I have a collection,” A. doesn´t falter as Akira walks around him and strokes a polished surface of the nearest board with his palm, overwhelmed.

“How long have you been collecting them? They must have been expensive.” Akira manages to maintain his cool quickly and turns on his heel to face the other man. Instead of an answer he finds himself pinned between _A_.´s tall body and another hard board. Reita snickers; it looks like that is all he can do recently. But here they go.

 

Akira doesn´t wait; his hand sneaks behind _A_.´s neck and strokes him there with his thumb and then pulls his head closer, kissing _A_.´s lips without any hesitations, slipping his tongue inside his mouth. Reita might have just destroyed their game, but he has no regrets.

“Kinda impressive,” Akira mutters when they part for a necessary air dose.

“…how collections work so easily. I wouldn´t believe if someone told me,” _A._ ´s finishes and his voice goes suddenly low and so does his hand, cupping and rubbing Akira´s crotch, causing his jeans to become uncomfortably tight. Akira tilts his head backwards, sighing. It collides with the wooden board behind him quite painfully, but nothing is easier to ignore when you are about to get laid. Well, that is what Akira thinks when A. helps him to get rid of his T-shirt and bows his head to dedicate some quality time to his right nipple. A loud thud echoes through the room as Akira bangs his head again.

 

In the end a factor that makes the whole stage collapse for them is when Reita moans Aoi´s name. But Aoi doesn´t pay attention, and when he comes with the last hard thrust, biting Reita´s shoulder, it´s been for far too long only about them anyway.

Thus Reita is not really surprised anymore by a late night Thai take away in his lap and two cans of Asahi Super Dry on the coffee table and a strong smell of menthol all around him that makes it only a little bit easier to resist lighting a cigarette of his own (because menthol flavour is kinda atrocious).

Aoi´s mouth is full of food when he mumbles something about Reita being a lousy actor. But Reita pretends he has no idea who and what the other man talks about. His name is Akira and he only deals with musical instruments and motorbikes and he likes Iced Caffe Americano. And sometimes on a finally-free Sunday nights he likes to go to see other people´s surfing board collections.


End file.
